


Solo Flight

by CionAltima



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Seeker Trines, Trans Character, Transformers Spark Bonds, like a mechanical type of panic attack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: In a single flash his life flipped on a dime, trineless to being saved by the enemy. How could anyone learn to trust, let alone trine with two mechs who's beliefs got his trine mates killed? There are always ulterior motives when being taken in by the opposing side, and yet. Deep down he wanted to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Transformers fic, I feel that this is just loosely in the G1 world (I am slowly watching it). Gave Jazz them doorwings cause sometimes he has them and other times he doesn't *shrugs*

The scramble had gone just as planned. Prowl slowly investigated the inside of the powerplant as Jazz went about looking for any hiding humans in the area. Thankfully the Autobots had arrived swiftly, catching the Decepticons off guard as they tried to steal more supplies. Prowl was pleased to find that the integrity of the building had not been damaged at all. As of late he was being swamped with complaints from so called business men about damaged property. It was that or stolen goods. It was a lose lose either way.

He opened a comm channel to Jazz intent on heading back to the Ark. ::Ja-::

::Prowl get out here now!::

Prowl had his gun onlining in less than a nano-kilk as he ran out of the complex. The other Autobots helping the humans watched the enforcer race by and towards the pinged location of the spy. He came skidding to a stop as he rounded a bend and found Jazz holding back a purple and white flier, no a seeker. He had his gun trained on the seeker’s helm and it was only Jazz’s frantic hand waving that had his battle computer holding off from blasting his weapon.

“His trine mates are dead.” Jazz said with a serious tone as he held the now unresponsive seeker.

“Dead?” Prowl slowly stepped forward as his gun deactivated and finally took in the sight of two greyed forms, both seekers. He already knew what would happen, but his battle computer still supplied him with the numbers of the mech’s likelihood of joining the Well. “Get his chest plates open.”

Jazz looked at Prowl and even with his visor it was evident through his EM field that he was shocked. Prowl gently took the trembling seeker from Jazz’s slack servos and placed him on the ground. The white was already fading fast and the mech was cold to the touch. None of the aerialbots were nearby. Two of them would have been the best candidates to form a new trine with the seeker, but it would have to be him and Jazz. 

“Keeping him alive has many benefits.” Prowl stated before ex-venting.

“And there is a way for us to keep him alive which is the Autobot code.” Jazz added as he took one of Prowl’s servos in his own. They hadn’t been open about their relationship to any of the other Autobots; having no time too because of the war. 

With Prowl’s help he slowly and carefully opened the seeker’s chest plates manually. The mainly white mech’s spark was already so dimmed and still fading as the chest plates of the two Autobots pulled back to bathe the lithe form on the ground. The seeker let out a soft whine and tried to stretch out his servo sensing the strength of the sparks so close to his. The two didn’t wait any longer as they leaned in and let their sparks slowly merge together with the new one. 

The seeker instinctively searched as he welcomed the two sparks to his own for his trine mates. Thoughts and feelings tumbling in turmoil finding the two sparks belonging to Praxians. His Aircrack and Aeroquake were gone, but there was a sense of hope and welcoming enveloping him. Surrounding his very being and forming a new trine bond to keep him alive. These two grounders didn’t want his spark to be snuffed out by the pull to join his deceased trine mates.

The three mechs fell out of the spark merge exhausted, yet content with the newly formed connection between the three of them. Prowl was the first to reboot up with his battle computer scanning the area for any threats. Any remaining Decepticon could have offlined them forever while they were merged.

“It’d be best to get him to Ratchet still.” Prowl stated as he propped himself up and off of the seeker, Cascade was his name he had discovered through the spark merge. 

“Righto my mech.” Jazz hummed as he rolled over. “He’s gonna need a lotta work.”

Prowl made sure to comm Ratchet letting him know of the situation that he would soon have to deal with. Jazz huffed as he heaved Cascade’s limp body up and basically draped on top of himself. Prowl swiftly helped support the seeker and led the way to the grouping up Autobot force.

“Decepticreep!” A loud shout could be heard as Prowl and Jazz approached the group of Autobots. A red minibot ran towards them with his gun raised clearly intent on finishing off Cascade once and for all.

“Cliffjumper stand down you bag of bolts!” Ratchet stepped forward with a portable medic toolbox. “Set’em down carefully.”

Prowl eyed the minibot as he laid Cascade down on the ground with Jazz. It was obvious that everyone would have their own reactions so he stood between the encroaching crowd and his new bonded. Jazz gently bumped his arm against Prowl’s and smiled at him. They’d both get through the rants and reprimanding lectures later.

“Prowl, Jazz.” Optimus Prime slowly approached the two, parting the crowd. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell ya what happened.” Ratchet huffed while looking up from his diagnostics running through the medical port he was connected to in Cascade’s wrist. “The seeker here almost had his spark snuffed out from a broken trine bond.”

“Good! We could use the advantage of less of those rust bolts.” Cliffjumper stated as he crossed his arms.

“Seekers are entitled to follow the Winglord. We truly do not know if they fully believed in the Decepticon cause and in the state that Prowl and Jazz found him in he was not a threat. He was another mech in need of help.” Optimus stated calmly. “Ratchet is he stable enough to be moved back to base?”

“Only if Prowl and Jazz stay with him. It’s only cause of their sparks right now that our new friend here is still with us.” Ratchet said as he grabbed up his toolbox.

It had been decided that Optimus would carry the three in his trailer as the group made their way back to the Ark. Jazz softly hummed a Vosian tune he happened to recall from before the war while glancing between Prowl and Cascade. Cascade was still unresponsive to any outside stimuli as he was practically squished between the two. Prowl had been mindful to position Cascade’s wings so they wouldn’t get accidently bent. The two Autobots were well aware of how the terrian got uneven nearer to their base.

Relief was in both of their fields as they were helped out by Ratchet to see coloration returning to wings and other spots of armor looking less dull. Between the two of them and with Optimus and Ratchet as escorts they managed to get to their habsuite with no trouble. With reassurance from Optimus that no one would bother them Prowl went about getting all of his and Jazz’s pillows and blankets on their berth before Jazz mechandled Cascade onto it. The berth was soft for doorwings, but not to the extent for actual fliers. They would need to request a bigger berth anyway for the three of them.

“Hey ya audials working alright?” Jazz inquired as he curiously leaned over Cascade. “Cascade? Need some energon?”  
Prowl walked back over while studying a datapad. He looked up to watch Jazz speaking to Cascade trying to get the other to talk. “We don’t have any records of him and I already put in a request for a larger berth meant to properly support flier wings. Stay with him as I go report to Optimus?”

“I think that can wait sweetspark.” Jazz said as he carefully laid on the berth next to Cascade. He smiled as Prowl joined the two to rest and recover from the events of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was a mistake. Everything was a mistake. Cascade knew deep down that he shouldn’t be waking up to his internal alarm. That in of itself was a rare occurrence, usually he was called in for grunt work around the base or victim to one of Skywarp’s pranks. He let out a pained sigh as his optics onlined and stared up at a strange orange ceiling.

Prowl jolted awake, battle computer searching for the enemy that caused the spike of fear in the EM field mingling with his own. Once realizing it wasn’t Jazz the scenario made more sense. The seeker was a bit more coherent of his surroundings now and struggling to untangle himself from the slightly bulkier limbs mixed with his own. Prowl pulled his arm away from Cascade’s waist and propped himself up in the berth.

“Jazz wake up.” Prowl stated as he began to remove the other mech’s arms and legs from around the white seeker. 

“I should have crossed over into the Well.” Cascade whispered in a soft deep voice. Too soft for any Decepticon.

“Well wasn’t your time yet.” Jazz supplied as he completely let go of the other. “Couldn’t just let ya die out there...not like that.”

“You Autobots killed my trine mates!” Cascade hissed as fury surrounded his field. His wings flung straight up in aggression and anger, in the process smacking Prowl in the helm.

“None of us want this war my mech, but we can’t stand by either.” Jazz rubbed his optics under his visor and sighed. “Not when bystanders are being hurt or being taken advantage of.”

“Well then either send me back or kill me off right now.” Cascade said while eying the two. “Don’t fret the bond is weak enough that over time it will dissipate.”

“You neither wish to go back or truly die. You have good control of your EM field, but your wing cants you failed to fully control.” Prowl climbed out of the bed as he flicked his doorwings in amusement to prove his point. He made his way to his personal desk intent on working on his report for what exactly happened. As he started up the datapad he sent a curt message to the current medic on call for some medical grade energon. “For now rest and recover. Jazz your shift starts in less than of a mega-cycle.”

“Right, play nice you two.” Jazz chuckled as he gently tapped his helm against Prowl’s before leaving the room.

Cascade watched the exchange between the two before his optics roamed the rest of the room. It wasn’t as sparse as the barracks for the seekers, but thankfully wasn’t overwhelming. He needed to figure out and plan his moves and fast. Fortunately they couldn’t torture him for information or else they would risk harming two of their own top mechs. The only other way for them to get any insight on anything the Decepticons were doing would be for the two Praxians to initiate frequent sparkmerges.

“Everyone was always told that seekers were incompetent and less.” Prowl’s voice cut into Cascade’s thoughts. “A very prejudiced view. Frame alone does not determine one’s processor capabilities. Would you like Blaster to show you his music equipment?”

“Oh so you think that I can just ignore everything done to my kind and that cause you saw some memories of me playing an instrument I’ll just be happy dappy and think that you are being so thoughtful? Tough luck Autobot.” Cascade sneered.

“Was just a suggestion and no I do not think you can just ignore what happened.” Prowl stood up and crossed the short span to the door. First Aid was standing outside with the requested energon shuffling his pedes. Prowl gave a curt thanks before retreating back into the room to hold out the cube to Cascade. “It is best for you to have medical grade.”

Cascade didn’t comment as he pried back his dented battle mask filling the space with the sound of metal scraping on metal. Other mechs would have reacted in some way to the extent of damage down to the seeker’s face, but Prowl just walked back to his desk. The entire left side of Cascade’s face beneath his battle mask was peeled back exposing the wiring and biolights underneath. The damage was clearly done by extreme heat and the dents of a mech’s grip on the metal was what led to it being peeled like an Earth fruit. It clearly always got stuck on the battle mask. As soon as Cascade got up and set the empty cube down on the small table in the corner of the room Prowl looked up.

“Ratchet has the proper tools to fix your wound.”

“Don’tch need ith.” Cascade growled out defensively.

“It catches on your battle mask, causes you pain, and affects your speech.” Prowl paused as his doorwings shuddered at the thought of some mech retching their servo into another’s faceplates with the intent of harm. “Who did that to you?”

Cascade’s field bristled with anger and fear as he jerked his battle mask partially back in place. He shook his frame as if trying to brush off unwanted touch before beginning to pace the length of the room, door to wall. He was grateful that Prowl didn’t press for more information, although he had no doubt that it’d be discovered in time, just not now. Right now his pede was faltering and the metallic floor was rushing to collide with his helm. Before the damage could be done a steadying servo snaked around his slim waist and he was rebalanced.

He slowly shuttered his optics before scowling at Prowl. “I’m fine. Let go.”

“Jazz is not here, but we need to sparkmerge again.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“No, but I can feel how strained the new trine bond is and for your health and safety frequent merges must take place.”

Cascade huffed before initiating his armor to fold back and then his chest plates next . He tilted his head and wings in annoyance and impatience as Prowl took his time to bare his spark also as he studied Cascade’s spark.

“You done gawking?”

“You added extra kibble to your frame.”

“Yeah.” Cascade drawled out while slapping his servos together. “Cause like ya know...there’s a slagging war happening!”

“Ratchet can adjust your frame properly-”

“Just shut up and merge.” Cascade grabbed Prowl’s shoulder and practically smashed their exposed sparks together. He didn’t care to look at the memories or emotions that Prowl’s spark held, but he did with reluctance. His deceased trine mates would want him to continue functioning, and he knew that that would entail him actually contributing and being a witness.

His spark almost fell out of sync with the battle strategist when he was flung into the memory of his and Jazz’s verbal commitment to each other. Cascade wanted to actually scream in frustration, but all he felt was Prowl trying to soothe his ache. He’d never gotten a public celebration with friends and family over his bonding with Aircrack and Aeroquake. Seeing Jazz and Prowl smiling so brightly with so much support. It was too much to handle.

Prowl tried his hardest to alleviate the pain Cascade’s spark was experiencing as it flared and spun out of control as memories whipped between the two like a raging hurricane. It was so loud and the memories brought with them searing hot pain as if Prowl’s very own spark was physically being crushed. His processor barely registered that the loud fritzing scream was coming from his own voice box until his HUD flashed with bright red warnings. The last thing his optics registered before offlining was the habsuite’s lock being overridden and two mechs rushing in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder to write for some reason and then I was busy finishing up rescue bots season 1, watching some more transformers g1 and armada, and then binge watching brave police j-decker in two days. There is so much potential for brave police and transformer crossover. I am distraught over the lack of fanfic for that there is.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Jazz was half way through giving his report to Optimus Prime when a crashing wave of desperation and pain swept through his spark causing him to grip the back of the chair harder as he swayed forward slightly. He gaped down staring at the seat cushion, a thing of comfort they picked up from the humans, as he tried to process through the feelings and what they entailed. “Sorry OP just...it’s nothin’.”

Optimus raised an optic ridge as he studied the saboteur. Jazz had always been brilliant from the get-go with holding in his EM field so as not to give away his position, but Optimus could feel slips of worry and confusion wafting off of him. Such concern of course could easily be attributed to the bizarre events of joining of trine and having to take care of one they previously viewed as an enemy. Which reminded Optimus that he would have to speak with the seeker about conduct around the base and about his Decepticon symbol.

The Autobot leader was pulled out of his thoughts as Jazz stumbled for the door while babbling out apologizes and hysterically yelling for a medic. Jazz didn’t pay any mind to the mechs in the hall - his processor was set on one destination. Something was terribly wrong and causing his faint bond with the other two to keep flaring as he got closer until his vents were making a distressed wheezing sound.

“Jazz, calm down I’m overriding the lock now.” First Aid said with a firm tone as he gently pushed Jazz out of the way. Jazz tried to unscramble his processor having no idea when First Aid arrived or for how long he’d been standing in front of the door to the room he shared with Prowl and now Cascade.

As soon as the door slid open a shrill keen escaped Jazz as he saw Prowl and Cascade limp on the floor, their sparks still exposed from the attempted sparkmerge as they spun erratically. He scrambled to Prowl’s side and held out his hands unsure if touching the prone tactician would be helpful. He watched as First Aid silently went to work plugging into Cascade’s medical port in his arm and rubbed at his own chest.

“They’re hurtin’ Aid.”

“Their sparks will stabilize. Just a bad merge.” First Aid said as he carefully closed both chests. “Help me get them to the medbay. Ratchet will want to look over them and most likely monitor their sparks.”

It all seemed like a blur for Jazz as they got the two mechs to the medbay and he was made to sit in a corner as Ratchet looked over the two. There was nothing that Jazz could do to help and so he wracked his processor for anything on Cascade. Just cause there wasn’t any official records on him didn’t mean that SpecOps didn’t have something. Basic info on the known Decepticon seeker trines were always kept and added onto if need be. He looked up from his thoughts and stood up noticing that Ratchet was glaring at him.

“Well you got a lot on your servos now.” Ratchet huffed as he waved a hand at one of the spark monitors. “I’m keeping them in recharge until their spark spin rates even out more.”

“What can I do for them doc?”

“First recharge, you look like slag. Honestly just be a calm field for them to teek. Oh, and let me know when they wake up.” Ratchet watched as Jazz relaxed slightly in his chair before heading out of the room. Jazz sighed as he slowly pulled his chair in between the two medical berths. He rested his arms on the edge of Prowl’s berth as he checked the updated roster, pleased to find the three of them put on medical leave.

It wasn’t until later that Jazz realized he had fallen into recharge. His engine rumbled softly as he felt Prowl trace his doorwings in glyphs of praise. He booted up his optics as he grinned up at his lover.

“I haven’ done nothin’ for praise.”

“Simply existing.” Prowl replied softly as he fixed his gaze on Cascade. “A memory upset him. It should not have been something to provoke such a reaction. It was a day of joy...our promise to be bonded.”

“Well, Ratchet said to keep ya both comfy. We can talk about it later with Cascade. Gonna amend our contract?”

“Ours is fine unless you wish to put restrictions. I must make one with Cascade.” Prowl’s face plate didn’t show any sign of concern, but Jazz could clearly read his small cants in his wings.

“You’re not the only mech that needs ta. Our servos were a bit tied up with making sure the bond holds to keep ‘im alive. Mistakes are made. We learn.”

“Right you two are from Praxus.” Cascade chimed in finally up to letting the two know he was online.

“It will help us avoid making you...even more upset.” Prowl said before pointing at the monitors. “Plus avoid all this. Ratchet has enough on his servos to deal with.”

Cascade hummed slightly as he just stared up at the ceiling. It was all a waste of time anyway. For Primus sake he was their enemy. He grabbed onto the cable connecting him to the monitor, but was stopped from yanking it off. He stared at Jazz’s servos before folding his arms awkwardly over his chest while ignoring the worry in the other’s EM field.

“Why the memory upset ya?” Jazz asked as he leaned back in his chair to wait for an answer. He knew what Prowl would say. Something along the line of Cascade telling them was only such and such percent rate. Jazz was alright with that. As long as Cascade knew that they were worried.

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll just find out in another merge anyway.” Cascade muttered as he positioned himself to be laying on his side, back facing the two.

“There is a high likelihood that it will just result in the same aftermath from today. It would be best to avoid this.” Prowl interjected as he slowly stood up and stretched. “The only explanation for your reaction is that something happened when your trine bonded.”

“Your war has effectively ruined everything. At least we were surviving before, but now we’re just asking for our demise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter done a LOT sooner. A lot has happened mental health wise and just need to push this out. I only did a spell check and not a second read through.

Ratchet sighed as he eyed the three mech from the doorway. The whole situation had multiple layers that needed to be taken apart and dealt with, and swiftly. Or at least at Cascade’s pace since it was his mental and physical health on the line at the moment. He knocked to let them know of his entrance as he walked in.

“Prowl, Jazz if you don’t mind I’d like to talk with Cascade.” Ratchet said as he grabbed himself a chair. He watched as the two shuffled out, Jazz helping to make sure none of the wires connecting Prowl to the spark monitor got tangled.

“I’ll personally rip out your spark if you tell anyone.” Cascade snarled as his wings hiked up. He glanced over his shoulder to eye the medic. “I am not getting rid of my armor.”

“If any medic here gives out patient information without consent they’re sent to the brig. That includes me too. I was just going to suggest that it be repaired if you want to keep it still.” Ratchet explained calmly as he felt Cascade teek his field for anything hidden. “What are your health goals.”

“Goals?” Cascade scoffed as he sat up to face Ratchet. “Staying in one piece is enough.”

“Well, then are there any concerns that deal with keeping you in one piece?”

“Yeah how about sticking me in the brig instead so my spark doesn’t fry out from a stupid merge.” Cascade said as he averted his gaze. “Don’t want to see their stupid sappy memories.”

Ratchet slowly stood up and dropped a pamphlet on the berth before leaving the room. Cascade snatched up the odd folded paper as he laid back down on his side. It unnerved him how different Ratchet was. Just how everything was different. No one had even put an inhibitor chip on him. Although to be fair he was still recovering and wasn’t at the top of his game. He could be pushed around too much to his liking in his current health.

His optics wandered over the title of the pamphlet with little interest. He highly doubted that a talk group would be of any benefit. Talking about one's issues always came back to kick one in the aft. And yet so far he hadn’t been put in the brig or inhibited in anyway. Instead he’d been saved from joining the Well and his own health was being addressed.

The door hissed open behind him as Prowl and Jazz quietly re-entered the room. Cascade slowly sat up and faced the two before clearing his intake.

“Ok so no sharing of first meeting or bonding shit.” Cascade said slowly with his arms folded over his cockpit. “It’ll just cause this whole tizzy fit again.”

“Gotcha we can do that.” Jazz said knowing that Prowl would easily agree also. “Ratchet said that we could leave the medbay if we wanted. I dunno maybe find a place ta help ya relax?”

“Would prefer to fly, but.” Cascade sighed already knowing that he was still too weak to fly and also the fact that he most likely wouldn’t be allowed to for a while.

“I have already started compiling the basic rules that you will have to follow for Optimus to approve.” Prowl interjected. “Once the bond has settled I am sure that you could join the aerialbots.”

Cascade flicked his wings in understanding as he slowly stood up. He ignored the servo offered to him by Jazz at first, that is, until his processor spun from the movement. Jazz didn’t comment on the stumble and kept the touch to just supporting Cascade by the arm as he led the two back to their quarters. The halls for the most part were empty since most mechs were either in the medbay, rec center, or in their own rooms recovering still from the skirmish.

Cascade barely processed the fact that they had stepped into their own room and were now surrounded by the quiet hum of the base housing the faction. His whole frame shuddered as he ex-vented trying his best to reign in his thoughts. When he really mulled over his options this was his best chance in a long time to break away from the grind and suffering of being in the Decepticon ranks. He knew the two were studying him closely. Keeping track and filing anything away of importance that could later be used for or against him in his case of proving whether or not he would defect.

Although for the most part Optimus Prime was forgiving to a fault. The thought caused him to chuckle as he slowly sat down on the only sofa in the room. His optics shuttered as he slowly patted at the soft fabric beneath him.

“Before I go deciding to spill all the seeker tactics to you to analyze and work into your plans I must know what is intended to happen once the fighting is over.” Cascade looked up at the two and for the first time Prowl and Jazz saw conviction within the other’s optics. “How can it be guaranteed to be better? How will the corruption be prevented from spreading again? Surely as the second and third in command you’ve had time to figure it out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to get this chapter out sooner, but between job hunting and pride month I couldn't whoops. Enjoy :D

Ratchet sighed as he eyed the three mechs from the doorway. The whole situation had multiple layers that needed to be taken apart and dealt with, and swiftly. Or at least at Cascade’s pace since it was his mental and physical health on the line at the moment. He knocked to let them know of his entrance as he walked in.

“Prowl, Jazz if you don’t mind I’d like to talk with Cascade.” Ratchet said as he grabbed himself a chair. He watched as the two shuffled out, Jazz helping to make sure none of the wires connecting Prowl to the spark monitor got tangled on their way out. Yes the three of them were technically bonded, but Cascade needed time to adjust and speak about his own medical health in privacy.

“I’ll personally rip out your spark if you tell anyone.” Cascade snarled as his wings hiked up. He glanced over his shoulder to eye the medic knowing that his best bet would be in the hands of the famed Autobot CMO and yet still feeling apprehension. He’d taken enough slag with the poor excuses of medics he’d had to deal with in the ranks of Decepticons.

“If any medic here gives out patient information without consent they’re sent to the brig. That includes me too. I was just going to suggest that it be repaired if you want to keep it still.” Ratchet explained calmly as he felt Cascade teek his field for anything hidden. “What are your health goals.”

“Goals?” Cascade scoffed as he sat up to properly face Ratchet. “Staying in one piece while sane.”

“Well then, are there any concerns that deal with keeping you in one piece?”

“Yeah how about for starters sticking me in the brig instead so my spark doesn’t fry out from a stupid merge.” Cascade said as he averted his gaze. “Don’t want to see their stupid sappy memories.”

Ratchet slowly stood up and dropped a pamphlet on the berth next to the seeker. Cascade snatched up the odd folded paper. His optics wandered over the title of the pamphlet with little interest. He highly doubted that a talk group would be of any benefit. Talking about one's issues always came back to kick one in the aft. And yet so far he hadn’t been put in the brig or inhibited in anyway. Instead he’d been saved from joining the Well and his own health was being addressed.

It unnerved him how different Ratchet was. Just how everything was different. No one had even put an inhibitor chip on him. Although to be fair he was still recovering and wasn’t at the top of his game. Even with the Autobots giving him way too much trust to move freely Cascade was on edge. At any moment they could decide to do with him as they pleased and in his current state he wouldn’t be able to fight back.

“No one hears what I say to you here?” Cascade asked with apprehension practically oozing from his EM field.

“It is only discussed with other medical personnel that you approve of.” Rachet replied coolly while sitting back down.

“My frame needs fixing.” 

As Ratchet and Cascade talked, Jazz helped Prowl walk a few rounds around the medbay. Jazz knew right away when the other needed an outlet to help with processing data. It was like an itch in the processor through their bond. He knew Prowl did his best to hold back most of it, but he didn’t care. He knew it wore the other mech down.

“All we can do is let Ratchet help him. I know logically on a medical level we cannot help, but my processor cannot stop trying to map out the best approaches to helping.” Prowl’s mellow voice cut through Jazz’s train of thought. “What if these ideas just cause more harm to him?”

“We’ll do the best we can with Ratchet’s help and Cascade’s.” Jazz said while gently squeezing Prowl’s waist. “Just gotta do small steps atta time.”

The door to the private recovery room hissed open as Ratchet left Cascade, already making notes and scheduling out Cascade’s patient care. The medic glanced up and huffed up seeing the two Praxians looking at him.

“What do you want? You can go back in.” Ratchet said while quickly walking past the two back to his office. “Oh and you can all leave the medbay. Just don’t go causing any more freak outs or whatever!”

Prowl and Jazz made their way back to the private room and quietly stepped in. They were met with a seeker laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, as he evened out his venting. Cascade slowly sat up and faced the two before clearing his intake.

“Ok so no sharing of first meeting or bonding shit.” Cascade said slowly with his arms folded over his cockpit. “It’ll just cause this whole tizzy fit again. We can uh, talk about it more once I um, have a session or two with Smokescreen.”

“Gotcha, we can do that.” Jazz said knowing that Prowl would easily agree also. “Ratchet said that we could leave the medbay if we wanted. I dunno, maybe find a place ta help ya relax?”

“Would prefer to fly, but.” Cascade sighed already knowing that he was still too weak to fly and also the fact that he most likely wouldn’t be allowed to for a while.

“I have already started compiling the basic rules that you will have to follow for Optimus to approve.” Prowl interjected. “Once the bond has settled I am sure that you could join the aerialbots.”

Cascade flicked his wings in understanding as he slowly stood up. He ignored the servo offered to him by Jazz at first, that is, until his processor spun from the movement. Jazz didn’t comment on the stumble and kept the touch to just supporting Cascade by the arm as he led the two back to their quarters. The halls for the most part were empty since most mechs were either in the medbay, rec center, or in their own rooms recovering still from the skirmish.

Cascade barely processed the fact that they had stepped into their own room and were now surrounded by the quiet hum of the base housing the faction. His whole frame shuddered as he ex-vented trying his best to reign in his thoughts. When he really mulled over his options this was his best chance in a long time to break away from the grind and suffering of being in the Decepticon ranks. He knew the two were studying him closely. Keeping track and filing anything away of importance that could later be used for or against him in his case of proving whether or not he would defect.

Although for the most part Optimus Prime was forgiving to a fault. The thought caused him to chuckle as he slowly sat down on the only sofa in the room. His optics shuttered as he slowly patted at the soft fabric beneath him.

“Before I go deciding to spill all the seeker tactics to you to analyze and work into your plans I must know what is intended to happen once the fighting is over.” Cascade looked up at the two and for the first time Prowl and Jazz saw conviction within the other’s optics. “How can it be guaranteed to be better?”


End file.
